Me Gustas y Qué?
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Una confeción, un momento de duda, un encuentro y un sentimiento... Leanlo es Horo Len dios soy pesimo con el summary


**+ Homofóbicos out +**

**Este fic trata sobre la relación que llevarán Horo y Ren. Así que si no eres fan del yaoi, clickea en la opción de atrás y largo de aquí. Gracias n.nUu**

**Los personajes no le pertenecen a Rail (por mucho que lo quiera) y a mí tampoco. Sí a Hiruyuki Takei, como es lógico. Eso es todo. Disfruta el fic.**

**¿ME GUSTAS Y QUÉ?**

**Me gusta y qué!**

**Dijo fuertemente a un HoroHoro parado frente a él... Cómo habían llegado a este momento...? **

**Ren se había desesperado ya de no decir nada y siempre actuar indiferente frente al shaman de Hokkaido, así que más como una reclama Ren reveló sus sentimientos.**

**- **_E... e-el qué? ... -se le quedó viendo, así de frente, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Desvió la mirada que hace unos segundos antes había estado perdida en esos ojos dorados. Negó con la cabeza, como para quitarse de encima los pensamientos que lo carcomían. Detestaba pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo._

**Ren no esperó respuesta del chico, después de ver como este desviaba la mirada, interpretó que Horo lo rechazaba, así que empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, en donde los demás estaban cenando tranquilamente**

**- **_Oye, oye, no te vayas y me dejas con la duda! -lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, y frunció el ceño. Se estaba enojando, o tal vez estaba experimentando algo nuevo, que jamás pensó que iba a tener la necesidad de sentir: celos. ¿Quién demonios le gustaba?_

_- _**… La forma en que me volteas a ver, la manera en la que peleamos , en la que finjo molestia solo para tenerte cerca, la manera estúpida que tienes de comportarte como un completo idiota… Tú me gustas HoroHoro, todo tú, ahora déjame en paz. -dijo Ren mirando al suelo y zafándose de la mano de Horo con brusquedad, quedándose quieto un momento, no podía ni si quiera el mismo creer que por fin había dicho todo, que por fin había podido revelar esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro…**

**- **_Y dónde se supone que vas ahora! ... -negó con la cabeza, y volvió a tomarlo, como sin poder conectar el río de palabras que recién había dicho tan atropelladamente su interlocutor.- Ren... -insistió, sin soltarlo, queriendo evadir lo recién escuchado, tal vez así las cosas serían más fáciles. Tal vez, el miedo que antes sentía, seguía de todas formas, pero decreciente. Bufó. Cuánto detestaba pensar tanto y tan poco reflexivamente!_

**Ren levanto la mirada, fría e inexpresiva como siempre, pero... estaban cristalinos sus ojos dorados como deteniendo un mar de lágrimas, mas su rostro era serio, y sólo se quedó mirando a Horo a esos ojos negros, como la noche que tantas noches lo había mantenido despierto en sus pensamientos.**

_- R-ren, no me mires así... -le dijo desesperado, no quería verle sufrir, pero tampoco quería quedar en ridículo. Eran dos cosas en juego. Iba a arriesgarse, iba a decir la verdad, aún pensando que había malinterpretado lo oído hace un rato, o había modificado las palabras de Ren a su gusto. – Ren... -le miró fijamente a los ojos, y así se mantuvieron por un momento.- Y-yo... no sé lo que siento ... -bufó, y desvió la mirada. Demonios! Estaba tan seguro pero era incapaz de aceptarlo._

**-Que lástima, Horo- la voz de Len era tan fría como el hielo y soltándose fuertemente del ainu caminó hacia dentro de la casa. Su andar era pesado, el corazón le dolía y se sentía mal, muy mal, pero iba a ceder más solo avanzó a la casa y entró deslizando la puerta tras de él dejando a Horo fuera en la helada noche**

_Si saber qué más hacer, gruñó, apretó los puños y tragándose el poco orgullo que se quedara, le gritó desde ahí:_

_- ACASO QUIERES PELEAR!_

**Ya era tarde, Len había entrado y no pensaba volver a salir, aunque por dentro quisiera que Horo lo viera con los mismos ojos que el lo veía, pero era claro, a él no le gustaba, o al menos no sabía que sentir. Len dio un hondo suspiro ignorando los gritos de HoroHoro y entró pasando por el comedor donde todos lo vieron pasar pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar que había sucedido… Para ellos era casi obvio: Horo y Ren habían tenido otra pelea, se habían cansado y la habían dejado inconclusa como siempre sin un ganado ni un perdedor, así que solo vieron al chico de morados cabellos que subió hacia las habitaciones.**

_Y entonces, como vio que no bastaba, corrió detrás de su adversario, sin importarle que los presentes a la cena lo miraran, golpeó fuertemente la puerta corrediza y volvió a gritar:_

_- RESPÓNDEME! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO! TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!_

**Ren estaba del otro lado de la puerta sintiendo el golpeteo de Horo tras de ésta, pero no podía abrir no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza... eso era posible, era posible que el Gran Tao se sintiera débil, por que, por un estúpido sentimiento, Ren solo miró el suelo, y trato de no escuchar lo alaridos de HoroHoro.**

_- Ren... -su voz se quebró casi imperceptiblemente, luego del último toque en la puerta.- Tengo que hablar contigo... ábreme... -dijo casi en una súplica débil, casi en un bisbiseo. Volvió a bufar y espero, insistente._

**La puerta se abrió lentamente dejándole ver a aquel Ren erguido como pared de roca frió. Excepto por un pequeño detalle: una lágrima que había escapado de su fría mirada de oro y ahora resbalaba suavemente por su mejilla. Fuera de eso, Ren era muro de hielo que lo miraba fijamente.**

_Horo no atinó a nada más que tomarlo despacio por los hombros, correr la puerta con el pie, mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para confirmar toda la duda que hace un rato se había disipado. Se acercó despacio, cerró los ojos, rozó la nariz contraria, tomó aire provocando que sus propios hombros se levantaran un poco. Sonrió levemente. Con inocencia. Sintió rápidamente cómo el calor y el color invadían sus mejillas sin pedirle permiso. Y sin decir una palabra, acortó las distancias, respirando en la boca de Ren, que se había abierto para decir algo... Le presionó levemente los hombros y juntó sus labios con los que tenía en frente, que tantas cosas le sugerían..._

**Ren no daba crédito a lo acontecido, se quedó frío, paralizado ante ese gesto, pero de inmediato pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y descubría que no era un sueño, que era verdad, que HoroHoro era quién lo besaba así que bajando la guardia y relajando su cuerpo se dejó llevar por ese beso respondiendo como mejor podía tan afectuoso gesto.**

**Al separarse no pudo evitar preguntar…**

**- Qué significa esto Horo?**

**Su voz no tenía tono simplemente, no era fría ni cálida y sus dorados ojos se clavaban en los de Horo pero ahora con un brillo en ellos…**

_Horo gruñó levemente, sin abrir los ojos, apesadumbrado ante la pregunta y el tono de voz, pero volvió a acercarse y le dio un beso rápido, tímido, como si fuera a ser regañado por lo hecho. Soltó sus hombros, suspiró y bajó la mirada, sonrojado._

_- Qué puede significar... ?_

"**Genial…" pensó Ren entre sátiro y entretenido, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era obvio que tal vez Horo no le revelaría con palabras lo que sentía pero los hechos eran contundentes.**

**-Eres un pequeño BoboBobo -dijo Ren con sarcasmo y después tomando la mano de Horo lo besó para al separarse decir:**

**- Si dices algo de esto, te mato… -mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna rara en sus labios al chico de cabello azul.**

_- Quieres pelear? Vamos afuera, Ren Tao! - le gritó, para luego estallar a carcajadas y presionar su mano.- Crees que no te voy a decir algo que tú tanto tardaste en decir? ... A mí no me avergüenza en absoluto... -y sus mejillas no habían abandonado el rosa- Tú me gustas... -le susurró al oído, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta del estremecimiento de Ren.- mucho…_

**Ren hizo una mueca burlesca, después de todo Horo siembre sería un bobo, pero al menos ahora sabía que era su bobo.**

_- Oye... -se rascó la cabeza, y se sentó en el futón- A quién el dijiste, Bobo-Bobo? Yo no conozco a ninguno, porque yo me llamo HoroHoro! -lo retó, volvió a levantarse y lo apuntó con el dedo índice._

**-En serio, yo no veo diferencia entre un BoboBobo y un HoroHoro -dijo retándolo, sin hacer caso de el dedo que lo apuntaba**

_- Seguro? ... -se acerca desafiante, volviendo a ese ir y venir recién descubierto de acortar distancias, juguetear con las respiraciones y acalorar el ambiente. Y deshacer todo ese ambiente con una dulce e infantil sonrisa inocentona. Como las que sólo sabía esbozar HoroHoro._

**-Si, estoy seguro HoroHoro…**

**Ren ignora los acercamientos de HoroHoro y es él quién se acerca peligrosamente al muchacho, cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escape y mirándolo como un lince a su presa**

_- Sabes..? -le sonríe entre divertido y nervioso, aunque no había evadido esa sensación que había sentido en su nuca: su pelo erizándose. Desvió la mirada y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. _

**- Qué sé?**

**Los ojos de Ren no se apartaban del inocente Horo, y cierta lujuria, en un rápido y ágil movimiento Ren derribó a Horo sobre el futón y después se ubicó sobre él inmovilizándolo**

**- Dime, Horo, que he de saber?**

_- Y-yo... siento que... - bufó, y volvió a desviar la mirada. Estaba inmovilizado, estaba siendo dominado por Ren Tao. Eso no iba a permitirlo, había dado su brazo a torcer demasiadas veces por ese día. Pero no iba a hacer nada antes de terminar su confesión. Sonrió pícaramente y se tapó la boca._

**Ren lo miro seriamente**

**- No me quieres decir - le cuestiono, mientras acercaba más su rostro al del ainu.**

_Horo asiente y vuelve a reír, entre intimidado e intimidante. _

_- Yo... no sé qué es esto... -_

**Ren se sorprendió por el comentario no logrando entenderlo por completo.**

**- Qué es qué?**

**Cuestionó finalmente bajando un poco la guardia y alejándose un poco para ver mejor al otro chico, Horo**_ aprovechó el descuido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cambiaron los lugares, quedando él encima, recargándose con cuidado para no incomodar con su peso.- ¿Tiene esto explicación...?_

**-Si, se llama abuso de confianza… -susurró fingiendo molestia mientras torcía la boca, e insitilla en tratar de volver a su lugar.**

_- Será un secreto?... -le susurró al oído, y luego se levantó para verle desde arriba. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que tuvo, y le acarició el rostro con cuidado..._

**- Por ahora…**

**Ren se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse con esos labios que quería disfrutar por largo rato…**


End file.
